


Every Embrace

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: Every hug tells a story. A small collection of guys analyse just what their hugs really say about how they love.





	Every Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DmitriMolotov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmitriMolotov/gifts).



> Spawned from a discussion with a friend about how great the RT folks are at hugging. This doesn't necessarily have to be read as shippy but if you want to then full steam ahead!

Ryan’s hugs felt like coming home. His embrace was warm and welcoming, reminding Jeremy that the older man was by his side to support him whenever it was most needed. Jeremy’s head rest against his broad chest, arms wrapped around his shoulders and fingers tracing patterns against the back of his shirt. His lips pressed against the top of Jeremy’s skull, just another comforting gesture to remind him of Ryan’s ever-calming presence. He whispered words of encouragement into the shorter boy’s ear, assuring him that no matter how bleak things looked at any current moment, he would always be there for him.

 

Hugging Miles reminded Kyle of summer days. They reminded him of lying down in a field with his closest friends and soaking up the sun, memories he was never sure actually existed . Miles’ grip was tight but not strong, silently begging him to never let go. He let out long sighs as he buried his head in the crook of Kyle’s neck, his stubble tickling his friend’s collarbone. Kyle got the impression that Miles found just as much comfort in their embraces as he did and he couldn’t help but wonder what sort of memories and feelings Miles found in his arms.

 

Jack hugged like he never wanted to let go. He hugged like he knew precisely how cruel the world could be and he didn’t want to subject anybody to that, let alone Geoff. His hugs were familiar and warm and yet even for somebody who preferred to keep people at arm's length, they were not unwanted. Against better judgment Geoff often found himself curling up against the other man’s body and wondering how anything so impossibly warm could exist in such a cold world. Perhaps he didn’t have the answers but he certainly wasn’t going to take that heat for granted.

 

Gavin used his whole body to hug. Skinny arms wrapped around Michael’s neck while his long legs steadied themselves around his waist. Thankfully Gavin really was as light as he looks or they may have both ended up toppling to the ground. The Brit giggled, his voice as pleasant as the morning sun as Michael span him around like kids playing games in the park. The comfort he found in Gavin’s embraces was different from that he find from others but they were special in their own way, a reminder that even on the cloudiest days light could still be found if he looked hard enough.

 

Jeremy’s hugs felt like he’d rescued Ryan from certain death. Tight and strong, he held onto him like he’d been terrified their eyes would never meet again. It was easy to forget just how strong Jeremy was but his embraces were a sharp reminder that he could quite easily crush a man should he want to. That wasn’t what he used his strength for though - he used it to remind the important people in his life just how special they were to him and how he would do anything for them in a heartbeat, no matter what the cost. Ryan was glad to be one of those people.

 

Every time Miles hugged Kyle he found himself transported back to college when they had first fallen into becoming friends with each other. They were an unlikely pair - a weedy comic book nerd like Miles and a former baseball jock like Kyle but they made it work and Miles couldn’t help but crave the moments where the other would pull him into his arms and hold him like they were two halves rejoining. Even years later when they were both grown men Miles’ heart still skipped a beat and made him wonder if somehow against all odds he had managed to find its other half.

 

The rarest hugs of all came from Geoff. While not exactly emotionally distant, he wasn’t exactly the most physically affectionate of people so every time his arms wrapped around somebody there was good reason for it. Jack was able to claim that out of everybody he received more embraces from the other man than anybody else and yet he didn’t gloat about it. He knew the importance of those embraces to Geoff and he certainly wasn’t the type to flaunt it, even if he wanted to. He was happy to keep them private because he knew that as good as those hugs were, he didn’t need them to know Geoff loved him.

 

Michael hugged like it was a battle for dominance. There was hardly much resistance from Gavin who wasn’t nearly foolish enough to think he was as strong as the other so he let himself relax and think about what the strong grip meant to him. The other boy was hardly the type to express how he felt using words so it seemed only natural that he would use physical affection to do just that and his hugs told Gavin everything: despite every tease or mockery, he was loved. Michael would fight the whole damn world to protect his honour and Gavin couldn’t help but wonder how he’d been so damn lucky to get somebody like that on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can follow me on tumblr at [ramcour](http://ramcour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
